ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Fire
The Sword of Fire is one of the Golden Weapons of Ninjago. It is used by Kai. Power The Sword of Fire is able to shoot fire from its blade and light itself on fire. It can also transform into a motorcycle known as the Blade Cycle, which belongs to Kai. History The Sword of Fire was used by The First Master of Spinjitzu along with the other three weapons to make Ninjago. Garmadon's Banishment When the First Spinjitzu Master passed on, he entrusted the weapons to his two sons, Garmadon and Wu. However, Garmadon attempted to steal the weapons for his own selfish needs, forcing Wu to confront him before he could get away. After Wu defeated his brother and banished him to the Underworld, he hid the weapons. Ninja Discovery When Sensei Wu's four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay were searching for the Sword of Fire, they decided to rest in the Forest of Tranquility after having found the other three weapons. In the middle of the night, Kai wakes up to see Nya standing nearby calling for him, which lures him to the Fire Temple. Upon reaching the Temple, Nya is revealed to be Lord Garmadon's shadow in disguise, Lord Garmadon showing Kai the real Nya suspended by a chain over the lava. He tells Kai that the only way to save her is to cut the chain with the Sword of Fire, and despite knowing that he is playing into Lord Garmadon's trap, Kai pulled the sword out of its pedestal and saved Nya. Kai is then faced with several shadow versions of himself, and while trying to fight back he realized that he cannot make any contact with them. Sensei Wu appeared using his own shadow to fight off the others. Lord Garmadon awakened the Fire Dragon, and Sensei Wu departs to the Underworld in an attempt to keep the Golden Weapon from his brother. In Samukai's Hands Sensei Wu woke up in the Underworld after passing out during his journey. He then decided to go search for Lord Garmadon. The Ninja recruited the four Dragons, using them to cross over to the Underworld, and after they used the Tornado of Creation to fend off the Skulkin and Spykor, they searched for Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu found Lord Garmadon, who commanded Samukai to attack him. The Ninja arrived during Sensei Wu's battle, losing shortly after. Samukai wielded all four Golden Weapons at once, however, due to the power of the weapons being too much for him to handle all at once, he disintegrated and created a portal for Lord Garmadon to escape through. In Defense of Ninjago After Lord Garmadon escaped from the Underworld, each Ninja took up the weapon corresponding to their element, leaving Kai is possession of the Sword of Fire. The Fire Dragon, Flame, guarded it by becoming Kai's mount and pet. Trivia *In some sets, it is called the "Golden Dragon Sword." *This was the last Golden Weapon of Spinjitzu to be collected by the ninja. *In LEGO Universe, the Sword of Fire was given out with a matching dagger. The dagger also possessed the fire, but never was mentioned or shown in the actual series. *It is the only Golden Weapon to be same in the sets and the show. *It was located at the same place as the The 3rd Fangblade Gallery 200px-Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu.png Kai4.png Fire sword melting zanes ice ep.3.png|The Sword of Fire active Kendo Kai in Rise of the Snakes.png|Kai fighting with the Sword of Fire Four weapons ep.11.png Blade Cycle The Blade Cycle is a motorcycle that is red and black with hints of gold. In Snakebit, Kai discovered that the Sword of Fire had the ability to transform into the Blade Cycle, giving him another form of transportation after their dragons migrated while molting. Category:Weapons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Fire Category:Objects Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago Category:2011 Weapons Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Spinjitzu